Dragonball Z: War on Another Earth
by unrated360
Summary: in this world... Kid Buu is the leader of the Z fighters... he and his friends... Cell and Frieza have been fighting an evil power... he is going to travel to another dimension to seek the help of Goku and their Z fighters... can goku help them?
1. The Other Earth

Dragon ball Z: War on Another Earth

This story takes place right after the fight with Majin Buu (kid Buu).

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, I wish I did…

Chapter I: The Other Earth

Somewhere in a city left in ruins… a single person could be seen running for his life. He runs inside of a single building looking for shelter but in truth there is no where left to hide. The young was had pink skin, he looked young, he had holes on his arms and the top of his head.

When he looked outside he saw a man with a black shirt and a green undershirt. He had long Spiky Silver hair with four bangs in front of his face. He had a green sash and black pants. His eyes were blue. The man was searching for this young boy.

"COME OUT… COME ON I THOUGHT THE GREAT MAJIN BUU WAS MORE POWERFUL THEN THIS"

Yelled the man as he searched for Buu…

"You are just like the other heroes of this world who tried to stop me"

Majin stayed hidden since he was too afraid to come out of hiding. He knew for a fact he was no where near as powerful as this Super Saiyan. This man was much too powerful for him to take on his own.

Majin looked and prayed that someone would be able to help him. When he looked he noticed Cell flying towards his direction. Majin Buu then smiled as he was going to get some help to fight this evil that was destroying his world.

The Super Saiyan turned his attention around towards cell…

"I see you are still alive… I thought for sure Vegeta would have finished you off"

"He thought he did… but I was able to recover and get away from him before he could sense my energy"

Said Cell as he grinned at the Super Saiyan…

"Vegeta should be killing off the rest off the Androids… I guess I will be the one who kills you and Majin Buu"

Cell soon grows angry and begins to power up…

"You will pay for your crimes against the people of earth and the Z fighters"

The Saiyan just stared at Cell and began to laugh out loud…

"You think I would even be sorry for killing most of those weaklings… the weak shall die and the strong will survive"

Cell stares at the Saiyan once again…

"You will pay Kakarot… you might be a Super Saiyan but I was created with yours and everyone's cells"

Cell stared at Kakarot until he took notice that Majin Buu was there hiding in a building…

'Buu can you hear me'

Buu soon came out of his shock when he heard Cell's voice in his head…

'I can hear you'

'Listen, I am going to hold Kakarot off for a while… you must get to the transport and use it to travel to the other earth'

'But… if I leave you here you will die'

'Don't worry about me… there are still a few tricks I have been saving for this fight'

Buu began to cry to himself…

'Cell you were always my best friend… I will not let your death be in vain'

Buu stood up and ran off in the distance. Kakarot soon took notice of his presence however Cell had charged at him with a full force attack. Hitting Kakarot in the face sending him into a pile of destroyed building walls. Cell powered up and prepared himself for an ultimate attack.

"KA…. ME….HA…. ME…. HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

He yelled as he launched the attack at Kakarot. Kakarot rose from the pile of rubble to reveal that he had transformed into his third level of super saiyan. He put his hand out and stopped the attack dead on. When he was done Cell just stared at him in disbelief. kakarot only grinned.

His hair was now knee long, it was spikier then before but it kept its normal silver color. His eyebrows were now gone and his voice was a little deeper. He smiled once again and began to laugh out load…

"MUHAHAHAHAHA… really is that all you got… I have to say I am very disappointed in you Cell… I expected more from the world's second most powerful Z fighter"

Cell only grinned at Kakarot and whispered these words…

"Go Majin Buu and save this world from the evil known as Kakarot"

As he prepared himself for Kakarot's attack Majin Buu was now ready to transport him to the other earth. He looked in the direction where Cell was fighting.

"Good bye my old friend… I will not let them get away with their crimes"

Majin Buu soon jumped in the pod and vanished into thin air. He had left the world of his to travel to another world to seek the help of their Z fighters.

End of Chapter

Sorry for making this one so short but it was for good reason…

This was to introduce the new story…. Please review and let me know what you think…

Chapter II: Not all Saiyans are evil


	2. Not All Saiyans Are Evil

Dragon ball Z: War on Another Earth

This story takes place right after the Majin Buu Saga…

I do not own Dragon ball Z

Chapter 2: Not all Saiyans are Evil

Majin Buu soon appeared in the second world. He exited this ship and looked at his surroundings. It appeared he was sent to a large forest. He flew to the sky and began to see if he could sense the energy of this world's Z fighters. He continued to try and search until he felt a strong power level coming from West City. He looked in the direction of the city and tried to figure out whom the power it belong too. He went into shock to learn that that power belonged to Vegeta.

He continued to search for energy across the planet when he came across the energy of his fatter version and… he was shock to sense Mr. Satan, his power was so surprising to him…

He continued to search for energy when he came across a power that was all too familiar to him. He sensed the power level of Goku. He finally realized that on this Earth Goku and Vegeta were the leaders of their Z-fighters. He could sense the difference between this Goku and the evil one. He figured that there was only way he was going to attract the Z-fighters to his location with out causing a scene. He began to power up to his full potential.

As he began to reach his full power, Goku was at home with his son Goten training him for the next World Tournament…

"Aright Goten… this time you are going to come at me with everything you got… and don't worry about hurting me. If you want to reach Super Saiyan 2 on your own then you need to train as hard as me and Gohan did"

"Yes daddy"

Goten then powered up and rushed Goku throwing punches and kicks at his father. Goku stayed in his normal form and blocked every single attack that Goten threw at him. He blocked one attack and slapped Goten across the face sending him sliding on the floor.

"Ouch… daddy you hit me pretty hard"

Said Goten as he rubbed the side of his face, Goku just laughed and looked at his son…

"Sorry Goten but you are getting the same training Gohan got when we fought the Androids… he was pounded to the ground until he could no longer walk but look at him now"

Goten just nodded and looked at his father…

"Alright Goten… I am going to go Super Saiyan, I want you to block and dodge every singe one of my attacks"

Said Goku as he smiled at his son and began to increase his power to transform. Before he could finish his transformation, he felt a huge power level coming from the distance. He looked in the direction of the massive power level. Goten looked into his father's eyes and saw the serious look in him. He hadn't seen this expression since the last time they fought Majin Buu.

"What's wrong daddy"

Asked the concern Goten towards his father…

"I don't know… I feel a huge power level… I know who it is but at the same time it's very different"

Very soon Gohan was seen running in their direction. Goku looked over and saw his son and Videl both on their way. He asked his as he ran towards him.

"Can you sense it too?"

Asked Goku to Gohan… Gohan soon stopped next to his father and looked in the same direction.

"Yeah I can sense it as well… but I don't understand… he died in otherworld"

"Yeah I know… that's why this power is off… not only those it seem more calm then before but its also weaker then the Majin Buu I fought on the Kai's planet"

Said Goku as he continued to look in the same direction…

"Could it be an Android… you know like our Cell"

"I don't think so Gohan… Trunks and Krillin both destroyed Dr. Gero's lab and destroyed the Cell that was developing in the tube"

Gohan and Goku both stared in the direction that the power was coming from…

"Well only one way to find out"

Said Goku as he began to power up and flew off in the direction of the Majin Buu. Gohan watched as his father flew off. He then powered up and flew off as well in the same direction. Soon both Goten and Videl followed as well.

Meanwhile…

Majin Buu had finally reach his full power when he could sense the power levels of the others coming towards him.

"I see these fighters also have a Piccolo… so I guess Goku is their strongest warrior… and Mr. Satan really is the weakest one here, which pretty much sums it all up for me"

Very soon Vegeta and his son Trunks both arrived at the scene. Majin saw both of them and wasn't surprised to see them there first since they were the closets ones to him. He looked at both of them and smiled.

"I am glad you two made it"

Vegeta just stared at him and grinned…

"Tell me… should we wait until Kakarot arrives or do I start asking you the questions now"

Grinned Vegeta at Majin Buu… He just looked at Vegeta in shock. He wondered if Vegeta knew something about him not being from his dimension. Soon Goku arrived with Gohan, Goten and Videl. However they weren't the only ones to arrive at the scene. Piccolo and Krillin both arrived.

Soon the almost all of the Z-fighters were there at the scene. They all looked at Majin Buu. Goku knew there was something off about this Majin Buu. The one he fought was chaotic and senile, this one was calm and pure. Majin just stared at them and smiled.

"I suppose you all have some question as too why I am even alive here in your world… and for those question I do have answers… I first like to say that I am…"

Spoke Majin before Goku cut off his speech…

"Save it… I already know you are from another dimension"

Stated Goku that sent this Majin Buu into shock. He had no idea that they knew he was from another world…

"But how did you know"

Asked the confused yet curious Majin Buu…

"I searched your feelings… I you are too pure to be evil… and this isn't first time someone has come visiting us from another dimension or another future"

Said goku as he looked at Majin Buu…

"I have come here to seek your help… you may not believe this but in my world…"

Soon Vegeta cuts him off…

"Let us guess… you were the leader of your Z-fighters"

Asked Vegeta…

"I was one of the remaining leaders of the Z-fighters… our true leader… was the first one to fall victim to the Saiyans. Our leader was known as of the most powerful warriors in our universe…. His name was Mr. Satan"

Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta were the only ones not to go into shock to hear this…

"Our planets was invade by a group of Saiyans… in our world… all of the saiyans in our universe all became super saiyans. Only a handful of them went beyond Super Saiyan… Our earth was ruled by a noble man named King Piccolo. He and Kami watched over the Earth. When the Saiyans arrived Mr. Satan was the first one to stand in their way. He tried to take them on… He failed. Soon me, Cell Frieza all took them on our selves. Piccolo also join in our fight. For months we tried to fight them off… when the dust all settled I was the only one left of the Z-fighters. The Saiyans were all still alive"

The entire group listened on as Majin Buu continued his story…

"When Piccolo died he created another Piccolo who was born so the dragon balls wouldn't disappear… however that Piccolo also died during the battle… the leaders of the Saiyans have been hunting me as a game… They killed Cell right before I left my Earth"

Goku just looked at him and then looked at Vegeta…

"What do you think Vegeta"

Asked Goku, soon Majin Buu just stared at the two saiyans began to have a conversation of their own…

"What do you think Kakarot… what happens to their world is none of our business… however as a Saiyan… I find the challenge of fighting myself in another world very interesting and very tempting"

Goku just stared at the others and nodded at all of them, he then turned his attention to Majin Buu…

"It seems like your universe's saiyans are the evil ones… even if you aren't from our world we will not leave you and your world to die… we will go and take care of your problem"

Majin Buu then smiled at the group of warriors and for the first time in his life he felt like seeking the help from the saiyans was a very good idea. He looked at all of them and pointed to his ship. Goku started rubbing the back of his head and looked at Majin Buu. 

"Is that what you came here in… its likes like the ship that Bulma's dad built for me when I went to Namek"

Majin looked at Goku, It might be a bit small but we won't be in it for more then five minutes. Goku just stared at Majin Buu and smiled. Everytime Goku smiled Buu felt a feeling of security and warmth… he had never gotten this kind of feeling from anyone, like being around Goku, he knew what everything would be fine.

"Alright then guys… lets head over to new Earth and take care of these saiyans"

Yelled Goku as he pointed at the ship and ran inside…

End of Chapter…

Sorry for the late update… I have been busy with some stuff but trust me I am going to work on this story more now… and there is one reviewer I would like to thank for inspiring me to continue… lol… he/she made my day when I read their review…

So regardless if this story gets lots of reviews or not I am going to see this one through to the end.

Next time on DBZ…

Chapter 3: The New World


	3. THE NEW WORLD

Dragon ball Z: War on Another Earth

This story takes place right after the Majin Buu Saga…

I do not own Dragon ball Z

Chapter 3: The New World

In the other Earth a group of super saiyans were being lead by their leader hunting for any remaining female humans that would be served as their leader's mates. The Saiyans searched and found every single young beautiful young woman they could get their hands on. Their leader looked at them and smiled with approval at the girls they gathered.

"Good boys, bring only the good one… kill the women that aren't to our liking and kill any children along with them"

-Soon his scouter went of alarming him he was receiving an incoming call-

"Yes commander?"

Asked the Saiyans as he watched his soldiers gather the women together…

"I take the search for our mates is going well"

"Yes sir... my men are almost done in this area"

"Good… also report any news on the last of this world's special forces… once he find that pink bodied faggot we will be rid of the last person who can stop us from taking our rightful place as the most powerful race in the universe"

"Yes commander"

"Also don't forget… you have to bring one male human for Vegeta"

"Yes sir… I didn't forget… we found one, he is really strong and well built for a human"

"Excellent"

-Soon his scouter turned back off and the call was over-

The saiyan leader let out a sigh and went back to commanding his soldiers…

"Alright hurry up… you lazy bastards… I am starting to get tired of sitting here watch you work"

Soon a ship appeared in front of them and crashed in the ground creating a huge crater…

"WHAT THE HELL"

The shipped opened up and out came Goku and Majin Buu followed by the others…

"Wow so this is your Earth"

Asked Goku as he looked around and saw all the saiyans gathering the women of the town into a large area for transport.

"Looks like we made it in time for the party"

Said Goku as he looked over at Vegeta…

"Suit your yourself Kakarot, I didn't come here for a vacation I came here to improve my fighting skills so I can finally be more powerful then you"

"Aw come on Vegeta you know this is kind of cool… this is how Future Trunks must have felt when he visited us… I feel like we are already making a difference"

The Saiyan watched as Goku and Vegeta argued with each other. He couldn't believe it, the one name Goku looked a lot like one of their commanders but his hair was a little off. The one called Vegeta has some of the same looks but yet there was so much off that it seems like this wasn't the same Vegeta he knew. He decided to see and find out who they were by confronting them.

"Hey you there…."

Yelled the Saiyan at the others. Goku and Vegeta both turned their attention to the Saiyan. Gohan and the others soon all came out of the ship. The Saiyan just stared at them and noticed Majin Buu standing next to them.

"Tell who are you guys and why are you with that pink freak?"

Goku looked behind and remember they came here with Majin Buu. The he looked back at the saiyan and took noticed as to who the saiyan was…

"HEY!... I remember you, your Nappa"

Said Goku with a huge smile on his face; Vegeta soon looked at the saiyan closely and recognized him as well.

"Yes it is Nappa… it seems that he has also reached Super Saiyan in this world…"

Nappa soon stared at them with an angry expression. He began to get really angry since Goku and the others just kind of rubbed him off a little. Majin Buu was the only one taking him seriously.

"Goku please… Nappa is one of the most powerful Saiyan in this Universe"

Goku and Vegeta both looked at Majin Buu and began to laugh a little…

"Really that worthless trash right there is one of the most powerful saiyans in this planet… right… my son could beat him"

Nappa grew angry and called forth his unit of Saiyans. Soon a huge number of saiyans surrounded them in an instance…

"So I guess when you said all the saiyans in this world reached Super Saiyan that means that the entire saiyan race is still around and every single one of them is just as powerful as Frieza"

Asked Vegeta as he turned to face Majin Buu…

"Yes… the entire race is here on this planet… they have come here looking for a new home and they are using the women of this world for mating tools"

Soon the army of Saiyans all transformed into Super Saiyans. Goku and the others watched them in amazement to see so many of them just transform like it was nothing. Nappa however was the only one to go beyond super saiyan, he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Goku and Vegeta just both faced each other and then they faced the rest of the group.

"Ok Kakarot… which one of us is going to get to fight Nappa over there"

Goku thought about it…

"I don't know… we have all fought it him once"

Piccolo soon stepped forward…

"Let me fight him Goku… I still own him from our world for killing me"

"Go for it Piccolo… I guess me and the rest of the guys can handle the army Super Saiyans"

Said Goku with a huge smile on his face. Majin Buu was the only one freaking out. He turned and faced Goku…

"Are you crazy… we should retreat for now and think of a way of fighting these guys… you have no idea what you are getting into, our Z-fighters didn't stand a chance again this kind of army…"

Majin Buu said before Vegeta cut him off…

"Look… I don't care what you think, and besides… we are not your Z-fighters… in our world… we also fought you, and your evil form was much more powerful and we still killed him in the end"

Stated Vegeta as he didn't even look Majin Buu in the face, instead he continued to prepared himself for battle. Majin just looked at the saiyans in disbelief, he had never come across of fighters that were so full of themselves and yet in a way he couldn't explain he knew this group deserved more credit then he was giving them.

Goku and the others all powered up to their Super Saiyan forms. Piccolo just powered up and rushed Nappa head on. The others just rushed the army of Saiyans that stood in their way.

Nappa tried to hit Piccolo but he blocked and dodged all of his attacks. Piccolo kicked Nappa in the air and sent him flying crashing into a building. Soon Piccolo re-appeared behind him and hit him sending him crashing into the ground. Nappa used his power to force him self to stop in mid-air. He turned his attention to Piccolo and dashed towards him. They started trading blows with each other. Each strike causing a sonic boom that would cause the glass of the building surrounding them to shatter.

Meanwhile, Kakarot the commander of the Saiyan army walked into his room and sat down in his bed. He sat there and soon a young woman with long black hair and rags for clothes appeared.

"Welcome back my master"

Greeted the young woman to her master…

"Hello… how are you doing… Chi-chi"

"I am fine, I have stayed healthy like you instructed"

"Excellent"

Soon Kakarot got to his feet and walked over to a window in his room and stared at the outside.

"Where is my son?"

Asked the Saiyan, the young woman just pointed in the direction where his room was located…

"I saw him in his room resting with his mate"

"Very well then… I will be back"

Soon the Saiyan walked out of his room and into a hall way where hundreds of Saiyan soldiers were running around. Apparently the male mate that was requested for Vegeta has arrived. Kakarot had to go and make sure this one was perfect. Soon he walked into a room with a huge buff man with long green hair. He looked at the young man and then grinned.

"What is your name earthling?"

Asked the Saiyan as he walked around making sure there were no flaws on the human…

"My name is Bulma… I know it's kind of a girl's name but there are many guys with girls' names"

The Saiyan just stared at him and look at him before laughing…

"Very well then Bulma… you are not the very thing we Saiyans need to continue on our race… we travel from planet to planet searching for the perfect mate. We then found this planet with enough health women to serve that purpose… however unlike most of us saiyans our leader; Vegeta is a bit different… Vegeta requires the comforts of a strong man who is from this planet"

Bulma just stared at the Saiyan and spat on the floor…

"So what… this is Saiyan leader of yours' some kind of faggot and now he plans on making me his sex slave"

The Saiyan just stopped and looked at him. Soon he also began to laugh…

"No… believe it or no… we Saiyan do not support homosexuality or whatever it is you call them… our leader Vegeta is not a man… Vegeta happens to be the Princess of all Saiyans"

As they continued their conversation. Goku and the others continued their battle with the army of Super Saiyans. Goku was fighting each Saiyan that came attacking him. He blocked one attacked turned to kick one in the side of the head and then he grabbed one's fist broke it, then he used his other arm to blast one that was coming his way. He blocked a kick and punched the saiyan in the face and sent him flying into another saiyan.

Majin Buu watched in amazement as the Z-fighters took on this entire army of Saiyan. It was a sight to see, not in a million years did he ever believe the day would come when someone stronger then the saiyans would arrive and take them down. He then turned his attention to Piccolo vs. Nappa.

"Damn you Namek… how can you be so powerful"

"I am not just some normal Namekian… I am what is called a Super Namek"

Nappa soon went into shock to hear what Piccolo said to him…

"A WHAT!... even if you are a Super Jackass there is no way you will be able to defeat me"

Nappa then put his arm out and prepared his final attack…

"NOW LET'S SEE IF YOU SURVIVE THIS YOU SUPER FROG"

Nappa then released his entire energy into one shot and launched it at Piccolo. Piccolo used most of his energy to deflect the shot and soon he put his two fingers together and prepared his "Special Beam Cannon". He released his energy and launched it at Nappa. The energy pierced his crest and killed him almost instantly.

Soon the others were also done taking care of the other fighters in the area…

"What a waste of time we could have gotten better training in our world"

Stated Vegeta…

"Aw… come on Vegeta this isn't that bad"

"Speak for yourself Kakarot… you could have come here alone and still beaten all of them with out even trying"

"Vegeta, we are here to help Majin Buu to save his world… besides I am sure the Saiyans get more powerful down the road"

Goku then turned to face Majin Buu…

"Right?"

Majin Buu then got out of his shock long enough to answer Goku's question…

"Yes… Nappa was a leader but he is one of the weaker one… the commanders are then time more powerful… Easily the one called Kakarot and Vegeta"

End of Chapter

Please review and comment…

I did turned Bulma into a buff guy like someone asked… *looks at that reviewer*… however like I said I turned Bulma into a guy but I also turned Vegeta into a girl… thus she is the princess of all saiyans…

For those of you wondering… Videl did not tag along…

Also Nappa is more then likely ranked as the second weakest Super Saiyans of the leaders and commanders. The most powerful will not be revealed until later.

Also here are the adversitements of the chapter…lol…

Add me to your author list if you are interested in reading a future DBZ I have planned…

"Dragonball Evolution" this is my version of DBE… What if Bulma forced Goku to attend High school for a whole year. What adventures would come his way and what kind of trouble would he be into… will be survive…

Also if you don't like the name give me ideas for a new name for that story…

Tune in next time for Dragon Ball Z…

Chapter 4: Goku confronts Bardock


	4. Goku confronts Bardock

Dragon Ball Z: War on Another Earth

This story takes place right after the Majin Buu Saga…

I do not own Dragon ball Z

A/N: I would like to address what J. W. Appel said… you are right about the Goku and Kakarot thing that was a mistake I made and I am sorry… however the whole Vegeta thing will be explained… remember all of the Saiyans are alive in this story so King Vegeta, the original one is still alive… and he is the one that fought Cell not Princess Vegeta. But everyone will refer to her from now on as Princess…

Chapter 4: Goku Confronts Bardock

Goku just stared at the city that laid in ruins. He looked around and watched the people try and gather what was left so they would be able to flee. Vegeta just crossed his arms and looked around. He then turned his attention to Majin Buu.

"Tell me Buu… exactly who is the strongest of all the Saiyans"

Asked the prince of Saiyans…

"Well it's kind of hard to say… Nappa was only a super saiyan 2… the commanders can reach Super Saiyan 3… not to mentions Nappa was rank number 2 in the seventh division"

Vegeta just looked at the Majin in confusion…

"What are you talking about?"

"Well there are seven super saiyan threes… each one of them has a second in command which would be the Super Saiyan twos… after the Super Saiyan twos there is the normal super saiyans that make up the army of fighters. However there is still one person who rules over all of the Super Saiyan Threes… that one is what is called..."

Soon Majin Buu swallowed his own saliva and let out a sigh…

"This Super Saiyan is pure evil… he is descried as a demon… he has taken his super saiyan powers and fused them with is wicked heart… he is the first ever, Demonic Super Saiyan"

Goku and Vegeta both stared at Majin Buu. Gohan and the others just stood in shock to hear not only how many super saiyan threes there were but how there was also a demonic super saiyan. Goku just looked at the sky and grinned.

"This demonic super saiyan sounds like our version of Broly"

Majin Buu just looked up at Goku and gave his an expression of disbelief…

"Broly?"

"Yeah… Broly was known as the Legendary Super Saiyan in our world. He was even more powerful then Cell. It took a Super Saiyan 2 to finish him off. Broly was the saiyan who was born already a super saiyan"

Majin Buu just looked at Goku and wondered if this guy was like the demonic super saiyan here…

"Goku… who defeated Broly"

Goku just looked at Majin Buu…

"Well I thought I had beaten him at first on New Vegeta but then he appeared on Earth, so Gohan, Goten and I combined our power together to defeat him once and for all"

Goten soon dashed towards his father and Majin Buu…

"Don't forget the ugly icky clone of Broly me and Trunks beat"

Majin also began to wonder if this was some how connected to the demonic Super Saiyan. If it was then they were in for a great deal of trouble.

As they talked the main base for the Saiyans was a buzz when word of Nappa's death got around. Not too many people cared since he was the Seventh's Level second in commander. Everyone knew that the seventh level was the weakest of the entire army. However the leader of the group could not help but wonder who was able to take down his second in command.

He sat in his quarters until one of the soldiers ran in his room to report the info they had gathered.

"Sir… I have interesting news. It would seem that Nappa was defeated by a small group of fighters who resemble Saiyans, and a Namek who is also present with them. Also among the group is the fighter we have been hunting down named Majin Buu"

The leader rose to his feet and looked at the soldier in the eyes…

"What of the DNA I asked for from that world"

The soldier stood up straight and looked at the commander…

"Sir after using the technology liked you asked and traveling to the parallel Earth we were able to find the DNA like you asked"

"Good… it would seem like Majin Buu had no idea we used the same blueprints he made to construct our own pod to travel Earths"

"Sir… what will you do about the fighters that killed Nappa"

The Commander just stared and turned his back to look out the window in his room…

"I will go personally over there to hand the situation… besides… they might have stopped Nappa but he was only a Super Saiyan 2… There is no way they can take on the Power of a Super Saiyan 3!"

As Bardock and the others prepared for their battle. Goku and Vegeta were talking about what to do to start getting rid of the Saiyans on the planet…

"Ok then… Gohan will travel West of here to the North American part of the world and seek the main base of the Saiyans there... Piccolo will travel to Africa and station himself there for now… Goten and Trunks will be in Europe handing things from there… Vegeta can take things from South America… Majin Buu… you can handle Australia and I will take care of things here in Asia"

Everyone except for Majin Buu all agreed to this. Majin was amazed to see these Saiyans act light of the problem here on his Earth…

"Are you mad… these are super saiyan threes we are talking about… they will rip you to shreds once they find out… we need to stick together and think of a way to take them on one by one, that way we can have a chance at beating all of them"

Vegeta became very upset and punched Majin Buu across the face…

"You might be spineless coward but we Saiyans have our pride… we would rather die in battle then jump another warrior from behind like a bunch of weaklings"

Said Vegeta with his arms crossed as he had his back turned away from Majin Buu. Majin Buu laid in the same spot and rubbed the side of his face where Vegeta had hit him. Soon everyone powered up and flew off in to the direction of their destinations. Goku just looked at Majin Buu and smiled and put his arm out to help him up…

"That's Vegeta for you… he means well but he can be a little hard headed at times"

Majin Buu just stared at Goku; he couldn't help but feel at ease; for some reason Goku just sent a vibe that everything was going to be ok. Soon a beam of light appeared before them and a Saiyan that looked kind of like Goku with a scar shaped like an "x" on his face and a red head band on his forehead.

Once the saiyan arrived Majin Buu's expression of calmness was changed into an expression of angry and hate towards the saiyan. Goku just tilted his head and stared at the Saiyan trying to figure out who he was.

"Hey Buu… is that me in this Earth"

Majin Buu only nodded his head and he didn't take his eye off the Saiyan…

"No that is Bardock… the leader of the 7th squad… he is the one of the Saiyans that oversee Asia"

"I see… I think I have head that name before when I first fought Vegeta back when we younger"

Bardock looked at the Pink person in front of him and the human that looked a lot like Kakarot. He grinned and laughed…

"So you were the ones that defeated Nappa"

Asked Bardock as he stared off at both of them…

"No… Piccolo was the one that defeat that guy… we were at the side lines"

Said Goku with a huge smile across his face…

"I see… so you must not be from this world then"

"Yeah that's right… so you must be the welcoming comity; I have to say I don't like what you have done with the place here"

Bardock just stared at the saiyan…

"Tell me who the hell are you"

"My Name is Goku… I am a Saiyan from Earth"

Bardock just grinned at him…

"So you are Saiyan that grew up on this worthless planet… how sad"

Goku grew angry…

"Quiet… I am here to stop your evil rain and send you back to where ever it is you came from"

How do you plan on doing that… if the strongest man on this planet couldn't stop us then what makes you think you can do any better"

"Because I know where there is a will… there is a way to WIN!"

Said Goku as he powered up…

"KAIOKEN"

Said Goku as he dashed towards Bardock and punched him in the face sending him flying into a building. He then re-appeared behind him and sent him flying in a different direction. He then charged forward and kicked him going in the same direction. He appeared behind Bardock again and tried to attack him but Bardock blocked the attack and regain his posture.

"I see you are much more powerful then I thought… as a matter of fact you remind me of my son"

Goku just looked at him in shock as some bit of info just dawned on him…

"I remember now… Bardock… was the name of my father from my Earth when I was sent there as a infant"

Bardock just stared at him and began to laugh…

"I see… it all makes sense now… you are my son from that universe, I will finally get the rare chance of killing my own son"

"You might have the same name as my Father but you are not him"

Bardock just grinned and turned himself into a super Saiyan…

Goku only grinned…

"Are you going to show me your full power or what?"

Bardock just grinned at him…

"You are either brave or stupid"

"I'm neither of those guys… I told you my name was Goku"

Bardock's eye began to twitch. However he soon began to power up and transform into his Super Saiyan 3…

Soon he was doen transforming…

"This is my Super Saiyan 3 form"

Goku stared at him…

"My turn"

Goku only transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form…

"This is my Super Saiyan 2 form… trust me… I don't need to go any further then this"

Goku grinned as he prepared for his attack…

End of Chapter

Please review and comment… the whole Im neither of those guys, I'm Goku was me paying tribute to Dragonball… goku did say that in the series as a child…

Also like I said… King Vegeta will appear in the story… and Princess Vegeta is not going to fight anytime soon.

Ad of the chapter…

"Naruto Z" and "Goku Shippuden"… What if Goku and Naruto both traded lives for a short amount of time of their childhoods… Goku Going throught the world of Chakra and Ninjas and Naruto going through the world of material arts and ki… these are two different stories that place at the same time…

"Naruto Z"

"Goku Shippuden"

Check out the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z…

Chapter 5: Confronting our Fathers


	5. Confronting our Fathers

Dragon Ball Z: War on Another Earth

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I am a single lonely guy who doesn't own it… hear that single… come on ladies hit me up… no, think about it before you reject me… lol… ok enough of this time for

Chapter 5: Confronting our Fathers

Kakarot was walking down the halls as he came across the throne room of King Vegeta. He walked up to him…

"Did you know that Nappa was killed?"

"Kakarot, you will show respect and address me as King Vegeta before you start demanding answers from me"

Kakarot just grinned at him…

"Don't make me laugh… you know for a fact that you are no where near as powerful as I am… and if I wanted too, I would have mated with the princess in front of you and there smiled as you watch helplessly… now tell me did you know or not"

"I had no idea until a few minutes ago… however Bardock as gone to handle the problem himself so there is nothing to worry about"

"DAMN IT… you should told me I would have gone there myself and ripped their throats off with my own hands"

"You are too full of yourself"

Soon Kakarot appeared right in front of the king with his hand right in front of the King...

"Don't forget I am more powerful then you are, and even my son… is more powerful then I am… if it wasn't for me then he would have destroyed us all, but I have him restrained so there is nothing to worry about… unless you want the demonic super saiyan released then you better shut up and listen to me… you might be the king, the leader of the seven squads but I am one of the four Demon Masters of the Saiyan race… you have much to fear if I even grow angry"

Said Kakarot before he walked off. Kakarot walked off into the hall when he passed one of the super saiyans that was flirting with one of the female saiyans. He grabbed the saiyan by the hair and dragged him across the floor. The saiyan tried to free himself but Kakarot refused to let go. Soon he released him and kept walking. The Saiyan jumped to his feet and was about to attack him until he realized who he was. He then grew blue in the face and ran in the opposite direction.

Kakarot walked into the room of the Princess, he stared at her and leaned against the wall. The princess had long straight black hair and smooth skin, she was even more beautiful then most of the human girls. Kakarot and stared as she combed her hair.

"What do you want?"

"I came to ask you if you liked that male mate we found you"

"No I didn't… so I killed him"

"Nice and they call me heartless, at least I kept my mate and she is the only one I have had"

"That's because you care about nothing else… all you care for is fighting… and making yourself the strongest fighter in the universe"

"So… I am so close to reaching that goal… if I can find a level pastor the one I am at then I will be unstoppable"

"You mean like a Super Saiyan 4"

"Exactly… but I am no where near reaching that level yet… I wanted to fight these warriors that killed Nappa… maybe they would have been strong enough to help be one stop closer to reaching my goal"

"See what I mean… everyone here is working to help build our race into be the most powerful one in the universe and all you can think about if yourself"

"So… did you know I had my father gather the DNA of the most feared warrior in the universe from another dimension just so I could fight him and help grow my power even further"

"You are so childish… your son is much more powerful then any other saiyan… why do you fight him"

"Oh trust me… I will fight him as well but first I want to make sure I am able to crush him with one finger"

Kakarot said with a huge grin on his face as he turned around and walked off. He just stared into the distance as he made his way to his room…

"Soon… I will be the most feared being in this universe… but why stop there, when I can destroy every world over and over with the machine my father built"

As the walked off Goku was getting ready to fight this counter part version of his father. He prepared for his attack. Bardock dashed forward and tried to hit Goku, Goku dodged and punched Bardock in the face sending him flying into the distance. Soon Goku vanished and re-appeared behind Bardock. Bardock blocked the attack. He dodged another hit from Goku; he hit Goku across the face. Goku punched Bardock in the stomach. Bardock kicked him in the side. Goku kneed him in the chest; Bardock punched him twice in the face and three times in the stomach.

Goku just pulled his hair and kneed him in the face and then punched him while still holding his hair. He kicked him in the stomach and back hand him sending him crashing into the ground. Bardock got back to his feet and just saw Goku's foot as he connected causing him to be sent into the ground.

Soon another beam of light showed up and another saiyan appeared…

"Am I interrupting this dance?"

Goku just turned around and saw a Saiyan that looked like him…

"You must be the one that defeated Nappa"

"Yeah but if you don't mind I am busy right now taking care of the one named Bardock"

"Aw… you mean my father"

Goku just stared at him as he already knew this saiyan was his counter part…

"I see so you are me… Kakarot, but I am named Goku"

Kakarot just grinned at this info...

"I see so you are me from another Earth"

"Yup"

Bardock soon got to his feet and saw that his son was there at the battle as well…

"Kakarot what are you doing here"

Asked Bardock, however while they were talking Majin Buu was finishing up with some saiyans, soon he turned his head and noticed Kakarot there at the battle as well. He began to shake in place as he saw the very same saiyan that killed his best friends stand before him. This was also the same Saiyan who killed Mr. Satan.

"Goku we have to run… this is the guy who killed Hercule and Cell"

Goku just ignored the first part and stared at both Kakarot and Bardock…

"Father and son vs. the saiyan from earth… this should be fun"

Soon Kakarot powered up to his super saiyan 3 form and stared at Goku…

"You were saying something about fun"

"Yup… like I said this is going to be fun"

Said Goku as he also powered up to his super saiyan 3 form…

Goku just dashed at both Kakarot and Bardock. He took some direct hits from Kakarot but now before he also landed some hits on him as well. Bardock was trying to land a hit but Goku not only dodged but he also blocked his attacks. However the numbers game soon played a factor in the fight and he was taking more damage then he needed.

Majin watched as Goku took both Saiyans on at once…

'No… if I can take on Bardock and we might have a chance at winning this fight'- Majin Buu

Soon he dashed towards Bardock and began this attack on him. Kakarot where trading thunderous blows that shook the very heavens themselves. The ground underneath them was becoming unstable from the vibration from every hit. Goku punched Kakarot in the face sending him flying into a building. When he flew towards him, Kakarot appeared behind him and hit him across the back of the neck and kicked him sending him crashing into the ground.

Goku just spun and landed on his feet. Kakarot just flew down and landed on the ground as well…

"You are more powerful then I thought"

Said Kakarot as he stared at Goku…

"Yeah you are not so bad as well, but I can not allow you to torment this world anymore… I will stop you here and now, and if I can stop the most powerful of the seven commanders then the rest will have no choice but to leave this planet"

Kakarot just stared at him and began to laugh out loud…

"You are sadly mistaken… first off… I am not one of the seven commanders… I am even more powerful then they are… but even then I am not the most powerful, I am one of the four Demon Masters of the saiyan race… so even if you beat me there is still my son: Gohan"

End of Chapter

Please review and comment…

Who are the other four members of the Demon Master of the Saiyans? Whose DNA have they gathered from Goku's universe… and will Goku will be able to defeat his counter part self…

Advertisement time…. Add me to your alert list so that way you can get more info on future DBZ stories I am going to work on…

Such as… "Goku Shippuden"

Tune in next on Dragon Ball Z…

Chapter 6: The Super Saiyan War Begins


	6. The Super Saiyan War Begins

Dragon Ball Z: War on Another Earth

I do not own Dragon ball Z…

A/N…. before I begin the new chapter I would like to address my readers… the whole Vegeta being a girl thing was up in the air but I didn't make my final decision until I got to chapter three. I was debating it, at first I never intended on Kakarot's name being Goku but the confusion would have given people headaches… now time for the new chapter…

Chapter 6: The Super Saiyan War Begins

Goku stared into Kakarot's eyes. He only smiled at him and nodded his head…

"So you also have a son named Gohan"

Kakarot just grinned at him…

"Yes… he is much more powerful then I am"

"I see… seems like that is one of the only things we have in common"

Soon the tension between the two was so tense that the skies grew dark and lightening began to strike the area that they were near. The ground began to shake and the waves were becoming violent. Goku just dashed forward and elbowed Kakarot in the face and hit him sending him flying across the air. He vanished and re-appeared behind Kakarot who used his forearm to block Goku's attack and he tried to attack Goku but he dodged.

Kakarot created a blast and threw it at Goku. Goku used his hand to slap it in a different direction. He then dashed forward and tried to elbow Kakarot again but this time he blocked the attack and kneed Goku in the stomach. Goku punched Kakarot in the face. They began to strike each other with great force. Punch for punch, kick for kick. Goku grabbed Kakarot by the hair and began to knee him in the face. Kakarot soon blocked one of the knees and he head butted Goku and began to pound his face with his fist.

Did a flip kick and knocked Kakarot further into the air. He grabbed him by the face and brought him crashing into the ground. He then put his hand in front of his face and prepared a blast of energy that he was sure would end the fight. As Goku and Kakarot fought it out, Majin Buu was trying to hold his own with Bardock. He was doing well until Bardock did a cheap shot and knocked Majin Buu to the ground.

He looked over at Majin Buu and grinned…

"I see… this is the great Majin Buu, the last member of the earth's Z-fighters… how pathetic… you worthless piece of shit…"

Said Bardock before he was cut off by being sent flying into a near by building with great force. Majin Buu looked up and saw the person who attacked Bardock…

"Wait, it's you… I know you"

"Its nice to see you are still alive"

Said the man as he extended his arm out to help Majin Buu back to his feet…

Piccolo was near the main base of the Saiyan warrior in Africa. Once he was near a group of saiyans was seen waiting for him. Among them was their leader and second in command.

"I see so you must be the big cheese here"

"I see, another Namekian here on earth… or are you that same frog we killed years ago"

"Trust me I am not the same person you fought then"

"It doesn't matter… you are still going to die"

Soon the second in command stepped forward and started stretching…

"Let me handle this one boss, there is no sense you getting your clothes dirty"

"Sure why not… take care of him, Yamcha"

"Thank you, master Krillin"

Piccolo just grinned…

"This is the only chance I will ever have to not only take out a Super Saiyan 3 but also get to shut the both of you up"

As Piccolo prepared for his battle, Goten and Trunks had already arrived in Europe handing a battle of their own. Gohan was also in North America and Vegeta was almost in South America. While everyone handled their own assignments Goku was still fighting it out with Kakarot. They both had destroyed the landscape and beaten each other to the point where both of them were running out of energy.

Soon before Kakarot could attack Goku once again someone had appeared and kicked him in the side of the face sending him flying into the ground. The person grabbed Goku by his shirt and flew off at amazing speeds. Once he got far away the person threw Goku near where Majin Buu was standing.

Goku looked around and saw they were near a small village. He looked at the people who saved him and realized who they were…

"I know both of you…"

Said Goku as he pointed at one of the Saiyans…

"I highly doubt that… I am Turles"

The other man standing next to him also answered…

"And I am Broly"

Soon Goku also looked over and saw another person standing near them. The man walked over and also introduced himself…

"I am I Cooler… I am Frieza's brother"

Majin stared at all of them as if he was meeting most of them for the first time…

"Is there something wrong"

Asked Goku as he stared at Majin Buu…

"I have only met Turles once but the rest of the group is new to me… especially Cooler"

Goku just got to his feet and dusted himself off…

"Oh wow, thanks for helping us"

"Its no problem… with the Z-fighters now gone we are going to need all the help we can get our hands on if we are going to beat the Saiyans"

Said Turles as he stared at Goku. Goku just grinned, this took Turles off guard and he was amazed to see how calm Goku truly was.

"I would have to say that the counter me is as powerful as I expected"

Majin Buu looked at Goku…

"Does that mean you can beat him"

"Not really… we are evenly matched, and if what he said is true then the Counter Gohan is much more powerful then I am"

Said Goku as he stretched…

"The way I see it... The Demonic Super Saiyans are the real problem here… the seven commanders are no treat to me"

Said Goku as he put some thought into his words. Turles just stared at Goku and then looked over at Broly. They both nodded at each other and walked forward towards Goku.

"Goku we betrayed our people because the four demonic super saiyans were forcing our race into slavery… me and Broly were two of the seven commanders. We want to save our people and save this planet from suffering the same fate as our planet. King Vegeta is so afraid of the Demons that he truly believes what they are doing is the right cause… Goku Majin Buu and Cell both believe that the Z-fighters from another Earth would be the answer to helping us save our planet… apparently you are the good guy in your planet and I am assuming we were the bad guys in your planet"

Goku only nodded his head…

"I thought so… This battle between the Saiyans and us is becoming a war… to many innocent people have died just because the demonic super saiyans are too powerful"

Goku just put his hand over Turles' shoulder and smiled at him…

"Its fine… we are here now… in our world, we defeated every single evil that came our way. This is no different. I proved I could go one on one with Kakarot. If me and Vegeta fuse together then we will be more then enough to take out anyone in their army"

Everyone looked at Goku…

While they spoke to one another. Vegeta was now in South America fighting it out with the saiyans' base. He was taking all of them out one by one…

"Worthless weaklings… none of you can even provide a decent challenge"

Said Vegeta as he continued to shoot Ki blasts all over the place blowing up every single person in sight that was a saiyan. Soon the Commander of the Saiyans appeared…

"You will stop this before I rip off your balls"

Vegeta turned around to face the Saiyan…

"I see… so this in this planet you also achieved Super Saiyan 3"

Vegeta stared into the eyes of the Saiyans that appeared to be Raditz…

Soon vegeta began to laugh out loud…

"You were so weak on my planet that I beat nothing has changed here on this one"

Raditz grew very angry and powered himself to Super Saiyan 3…

"You will pay for your insult you dirty saiyan wannabe"

Vegeta only powered up to his Super Saiyan form…

"Let's see if you can force me to go beyond a normal super saiyan"

Said Vegeta as he mocked Raditz. Raditz dashed towards Vegeta and tried to punch him. Vegeta caught his arm and dragged him in and punched him in the face three times and kicked him in the gut sending him flying across the air. Vegeta vanished and re-appeared behind him hitting him in the back. He then grabbed him by his hair and kicked him sending him flying, however Vegeta was still holding on to his hair so he managed to pull a large amount of it off.

Raditz was able to regain his stance and face Vegeta…

"You asshole… you will pay for what you did to me"

Vegeta only grinned…

"it would seem that he Super Saiyans here are so week"

Raditz only grew angrier… however his anger went away with he saw someone standing behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned around only to be hit across the face being sent crashing right into the ground.

Raditz looked over and smiled…

"You stupid idiot when you mess with the Saiyans you mess with the most powerful ones as well"

Vegeta got to his feet and looked up at the sky… he saw a beautiful girl with saiyans armor and the symbol of his family bloodline… he looked at the girl, she had long black hair and was even more beautiful then most of the earth women. He only grinned…

"It would seem like I have a sister in this world"

The girl just spat in his direction…

"What are you talking about… I am a only child… and I was named after my father the king of all Saiyans"

Vegeta then had a surprised look across his face and then he began to laugh…

"HAHAHAHAHA… looks like in my universe I am a prince but here you are Princess Vegeta"

The Princess was shocked to hear what Vegeta had to say…

"What are you talking about"

"In my universe I have a brother who is labeled an outcast of the saiyan race… and in my universe I am Prince Vegeta"

The Princess soon grabbed her scouter and pushed one of the bottoms and called for base…

"Teleport me back to base… I have important news for my father"

Soon a beam of light appeared and the Princess just vanished…

"I see… looks like the princess really doesn't have any balls after all"

Said Vegeta, soon he turned his attention back to Raditz…

"Looks like I still need to take out the trash"

Vegeta extended his arm out and shot a beam of massive energy at Raditz. Raditz tried to stop it but he wasn't strong enough to hold it. Soon the blast blew everything up and killed Raditz. As Vegeta flew down back to the ground, he was thinking about something that had been on his mind…

Soon Princess Vegeta was seen running in the halfs of the main Saiyan base looking for Kakarot. Soon she found him and Bardock…

"Kakarot… did you know there are warriors here from another universe"

"Yes I did"

"Why did you say anything?"

"Because I only just recently found out… seems like Majin Buu was successful in his mission"

"What now… these are also Saiyans, they might be as powerful as us… maybe even stronger then us"

Kakarot got to his feet…

"You worry too much… besides I am about to go to your father's throne room and take him out once and for all… it's about time the position of power changed out to us for once"

"So you plan on killing him"

Kakarot only grinned…

"Yes"

"What about the others do they know about you betraying the king"

"Yes… Gohan and your half brother both know"

The Princess turned her back and faced the opposite direction…

"He is not my brother, I am an only child… that half breed is not a saiyan"

"regardless of what you think he is a demonic super saiyan"

"Screw you"

Kakarot just grinned…

"Come on give Trunks more credit then that… besides… despite what everyone thinks nothing matters anymore… I have finally found the missing piece to our race… the piece I need to become perfect with… this is the one person in the universe who is more powerful then all of us and once I make his power mine I will be unstoppable"

End of Chapter

Please Review and Comment…

Who is this missing piece… What of Cooler, Turles and Broly… How will Piccolo do against Krillin and Yamcha. Also Kakarot is going to betray King Vegeta…

ADVERSITEMENT TIME: Stayed Tuned... Because chapter Ten of this story will be the first story special to celebrate ten successful chapters… also I have named five of the saiyan commanders… I need names so you the people get to choose the name of he rest of the saiyans. Also coming soon… "Goku Shippuden" and "Naruto Z"

Tune in next time for Dragon Ball Z…

Chapter 7: Gohan Meets AE Videl


	7. Gohan Meets Videl

Dragonball Z: War on Another Earth

I do not own Dragonball Z… I wish I did…

A/N: I would like to address the fact that it was a last minute thing for me to announce that Trunks was Vegeta's brother… but I don't regret it…

"…" normal speech

'…'- thought

Chapter 7: Gohan meets Videl

Gohan flew for hours, soon he arrived at a large ruined city once known as "Satan City"…

He looked around and just took in everything as he glanced at the area…

'wow so this is this universe's version of the city I go to school in'- Gohan

He continued to search the area for any remaining survivors. Until he came across a young woman who looked just liked Videl. Gohan just swallowed his saliva and walked towards the young girl.

"Excuse me miss… but I was wondering if you needed…"

Said Gohan before the young girl dashed at amazing speeds and punched him in the side of the face sending him flying into a building that was a block away from him. Soon Gohan got back to his feet and dusted himself off.

'wow she sure does pack a wallet'- Gohan

Gohan thought to himself before he looked up and noticed the young girl dashing towards him once again. He powered up and dashed towards her. They engaged in a slug fest brawl. Gohan was trying more to block her attacks then anything else. Since his powers were unlocked by the elder kai he was no longer able to transform into a super saiyan so his hair didn't change appearances. The young girl continued to try and fight him off until he grabbed her arm and pulled her trying to restrain her from hurting him.

"What is your problem"

"Don't give me that… your people killed my father… I am going to get what is my pay back"

Gohan continued to hold her why he tried to reason with her…

"What are you talking about I did no such thing"

"DON'T LIE… YOUR RACE CAME HERE AND TOOK THE ONLY THING IN THIS WORLD I HELD DEAR TO ME… THEY TOOK AWAY MY FATHER"

Cried the young girl as she tried to free herself from Gohan grip. Gohan just held on to her and tried once again to talk to her…

"LISTEN TO ME! I did not kill your father, I am not even from this world… I was brought here by Majin Buu to try and help save your world from the saiyans"

Videl continued to try and fight her way free…

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOUR WORTHLESS CRAP?"

Gohan just turned her around and stared directly into her eyes…

"Because if I had wanted to hurt you I wouldn't be trying to convince I was innocent now would I… Videl"

The girl's eyes widen at this statement, however it was still not enough to convince her otherwise. She continued to put up a struggle until both her and Gohan both took notice of the arrive of a Saiyan.

"Look what we have here… a young couple that can't seem to get along"

Gohan just grew angry at the Saiyan's appearance…

"Who are you and what do you want"

The Saiyan just grinned and landed right in front of the two…

"My name is Tru and I am the second most powerful Super Saiyan of the seven saiyan commanders"

Said the Saiyan as he smiled at both Videl and Gohan. Gohan just let go of videl and stepped forward to face Tru…

"You are going to pay for tormenting these people… I am Gohan and I am the saiyans from another universe sent here to stop you"

Tru just grinned…

"Yeah I heard about you from base… you are part of group of Saiyans from another universe who have come here to stop us"

Videl over heard this and went into shock. She didn't want to believe it but why would the Saiyan make this up. The Saiyans might have been evil but they had no reason to make things up. Soon she stepped forward and put her hand right in front of Gohan.

"I will handle this one"

Said Videl as she stepped forward…

"But you aren't strong enough to take him on"

Videl just turned to face Gohan…

"You might a saiyan but you aren't the only one who has Saiyan blood running through your vains"

Videl just turned her attention back to Tru and powered herself up turning herself into a Super Saiyan. Gohan went into complete shock. She had her normal hair style but it was now blonde and much more spikier. Gohan never knew that Videl in this world was a super saiyan. Gohan just walked up to her and asked her…

"How it is possible that you are a saiyan?"

"A long time ago before the time of the Four Demonic Super Saiyans… my father met and fell in love with one of the female Saiyans… they had a child together… however soon after my mother was killed by Kakarot… and when I was ten… My father was the first victim of the Z-Fighters to be killed, and by Kakarot none the less"

Videl spoke as she kept her attention fixed on Tru. Tru only stared at her and smiled…

"How touching… it seems that your father did tell you about the Four Demonic Super Saiyans… one of them is Kakarot, the man who killed your parents... however if you can not even beat me then you are no match for him because he is ten times more powerful then I will ever be"

Gohan just powered himself up until his power was maxed out. Videl just stared at him as well. She was trying to figure out if he was a saiyan or not…

"I am Gohan, and I am a half breed saiyan… I am not super saiyan but I am more powerful then most super saiyan threes"

Said Gohan as he stared at Tru…

While they continued they conversation Piccolo was already fighting it out with Yamcha and Krillin at the same time. He was able to take Yamcha for the most part but fighting this Krillin was proving to be a bit more ten he could chew. He was trying his best to take him out but he was able to counter everything that Piccolo threw at him.

Piccolo tied his best to also land a hit on him but it was no good. Krillin just dodged his attacks. He was able to gain the upper hand and he unleashed a fury of attacks on Piccolo. He was pounding on causing piccolo to be beaten up very badly and causing him to lose large amounts of blood.

Piccolo was soon on the ground looking at both saiyans. He was sure this was going to be the end of him…

"So Namek… what do you have left to say before I send you straight to hell"

"You might finish me off but one of the others will stop you… they will succeed where I failed"

The saiyan commander just laughed out loud…

"For their sake I sure hope they are more powerful then you are"

Krillin walked up towards Piccolo until he was just over him…

"Well this is goodbye… Namekian"

End of Chapter…

Please review and comment…

OK… poll time…

Since this is another universe I have decided to add another character from another anime… I am going to allow you to decided on these choices…

Sora (kingdom hearts) and Naruto

Ichigo (bleach)

Luffy (One Piece)

Or Enix (OC/ Original Character)

You decide…

ADVERSITMENT TIME: Add me to your alert list to get my latest in on all my stories…

Tune in next time for Dragonball Z…

Chapter 8: Enter A New Hero


	8. No More ZFighters

Dragonball Z: War on Another Earth

Season One Finale

I do not own DBZ…I wish I did…

A/N… this is the first special for the story this chapter will be longer and feature a new twist that will take the story into a new direction. Also I know the story has been a little confusing but everything will finally be explained. Videl being a saiyan, why the saiyans invaded earth, why Kakarot is so evil, and who is the person he is bringing back.

Chapter 8: No More Z-fighters

Krillin was about to attack Piccolo when someone hit him across the face sending him flying into a building that was at least 200 yards away. A young man with black spiky hair with silver high lights with a green shirt and black baggy pants stood in front of Piccolo. Krillin look up at the man and wiped the blood from his mouth. He then grew angry and looked at Yamcha.

He got back to his feet and flew to get close to the young man. He stopped only feet away and stood in front of him…

"What the hell do you want"

"We were in the solar system and decided that we would stop by and claim this planet for our own but I see you dirty monkeys have around infested this world"

"Shut up… you mutts have no idea who you are messing with"

Piccolo just stared at both parties as they argued…

"You call us mutts… what about the half breeds you have produced in this planet... they are the mutts… besides it looks like the humans aren't the only race you are tormenting the green toad over here is also on your menu as it seems"

As the two men spoke Goku was still with Turles and the others…

"Goku tell us… has Majin Buu told you the truth"

Goku just stared at Turles and titled his head…

"Truth?"

"The real reason why the Saiyans are here on Earth and why they are attacking the people on this planet"

"All he has told is that the Saiyans here are using the people as breeding tools"

Turles just sat down as he prepared to tell Goku the full story…

"A long time ago our people sent a female saiyan to this planet so she would destroy the life and make this planet ready for us to come and use the resources, however she was only a teenager so she was fully trained. When she arrived she took in the beauty of the planet and decided to explore. She was not the killer type, not many of us were. We only became a violent race when Kakarot appeared. She met a man named Mr. Satan and they fell in love. When no word came from her as to the status of the planet Kakarot decided to investigate the matter himself. It took him a year, but once he got here he found Son-son and killed her. She had already given birth to her daughter but when Kakarot sensed the hidden in the child he knew she would grow up to be a powerful warrior. He ordered King Vegeta to send his entire army here and use this planet's people as breeding tools. Kakarot took off into space to make sure everything was ready for the invasion of Earth. When he came back ten years had gone by and Mr. Satan was the first one waiting for his arrival. He challenged Kakarot to a fight to the death. Kakarot used his full power and killed the most powerful fighter on Earth. He was the first Victim of the invasion. Soon the Saiyan army invaded earth and took out countless countries. There was a large group of us who rebelled against the demonic super saiyans. However most of us were killed. Broly and I are the last two remaining saiyans of our group out of 35 saiyans"

Goku just stared at Turles…

"Why did the Saiyans need this planet?"

Turles stared at Goku before telling him the story…

"For hundred of years we Saiyans have been at war with the Tuffles… however like us… they too also have incredible power and have the ability to transform at the full moon… they turn into giant wolves and battle us as our great ape forms. Our planet has been left scarred and ruined. It is no longer suitable for life… the leader of the Tuffles, is named Baby"

Goku just looked at Turles…

"So this fight is not only for the people of the earth but this is also so the Saiyans can be free of the hold of the demonic super saiyans… but how were the demonic super saiyans even born… how are they any different from any other super saiyan?"

Asked Goku as he looked at everyone…

"The demonic Super Saiyans are the saiyans of legend… they were born to bring our people back to the top of the mountain. The Namekians also had a problem like this with the Super Nameks. However they rid their problem from the planet into the far reaches of the universe… we needed our Super Saiyans in the fight against the Tuffles"

"Wow Demonic Super Saiyan, Tuffles who are wolves, war on Earth and Super Nameks… seems like the only thing left is for the Tuffles to transform into Super Tuffles"

Turles just looked at Goku…

"Goku all these are happening only because our race is being run by demons… if you can stop Kakarot then our people will be free and we can live on this planet or move to another one with out destroying the planet's life first"

As they spoke…

Videl and Gohan both fought against Tru. They were able to give him a good beating. Gohan hit him across the face while Videl kicked him in the ribs shattering them. Gohan then kneed him in the chest and Videl hit him over the head and sent him flying crashing into the ground. Tru stood back on his feet and stared at both half Saiyans.

"I see… both of you are more…"

Said Tru before he stopped talking and began to look around…

'Damn it… why are they here… did they case us here'- Tru

Soon a young man with long red hair appeared and attacked Tru. Videl and Gohan both watched they stood there confused…

"Who is that?"

Asked Gohan as he point at the young man…

"I don't know… I have never seen him"

Soon another young man with short blue hair appeared and attacked Gohan and Videl… he struck against them but they both dodged the attack. Gohan tried to hit the young man but another young man with semi-short black hair attacked him. Videl tried to take on the blue haired boy but he was even more powerful then she had expected. Gohan was even having trouble with the guy he was facing. Tru was also fighting the young man he was going against.

As they battled Goku was still talking with Turles and the others…

Turles stopped what he was doing and began to freak out at the huge amount of power levels he was sensing…

"NO!... damn it I know these power levels"

Goku looked at him…

"What's wrong?"

But then Goku also stopped and sensed a power level, even Majin Buu jumped to his feet as he sensed the same power level.

"Its Kakarot… he is on his way here… but how"

Asked Goku, however Turles didn't even care about that…

"Damn it… now him as well… its getting bad now it would seem as the Tuffles have also made it to this planet… they must have been hunting us down, but why did it take them so long to find us and why now"

Goku soon turned his head to face a different direction…

"WAIT… is that Bojack I sense"

Majin turned his head in shock…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY"

"I sense Bojack… but I can't tell if his power is pure or evil"

Said Goku, Cooler walked up and began to speak…

"The Kais must have released him knowing that the situation on this planet is getting worse. Bojack is secret weapon of the Kais"

Goku just looked at him….

'Darn… everything here is so confusing… this planet is in complete chaos'- Goku

Meanwhile…

Kakarot was standing in front of the man known as Bojack…

"So those worthless Kais have decided to send their best to fight me… like it mattes, I will kill you just like I killed everyone"

Bojack just grinned…

"I didn't come alone… I brought a friend along to join the fight"

Soon this Earth's version of Garlic Jr. appeared…

"I see so the two of you are ready to die it seems"

Kakarot powered up to his super saiyan 3 form and dashed at Bojack. Bojack tried to strike Kakarot but he ducked and elbowed him in the face and then kneed him in the stomach and did a spinning round house kick to his face. Garlic Jr. dashed at him but he grabbed his neck and flew towards the ground crushing Garlic beneath him creating a giant crater. Bojack shot energy beams at Kakarot but he slapped every single one out of the way and stared at Bojack. He stomped Garlic's face once before he flew up and punched Bojack in the face causing him to cough up a large amount of blood.

Soon Goku appeared with Majin Buu in front of Kakarot…

"You will stop this right now… your fight is with me now"

Stated Goku as he stared at Kakarot…

"I see… so you have come for round 2… finally a real challenge, I am so excited that I am shaking"

Said Kakarot with a huge grin on his face. Goku powered up to his super saiyan 3 form. He stared at Kakarot. Soon they both vanished and began their battle. Lighting appearing from their fist every time they came in contact with each other. Goku grabbed him by his hair and began to knee him in the face. Kakarot blocked a knee and head butted Goku in the face. He began t series of blows to Goku's gut and then he ran his fist into his face many different times. Goku kicked his knee and then he did a flip kick hitting him in the face.

Kakarot was stunned for a few moments, Goku kicked him in the side of his ribs and then again on the other side of his rib cage. He then kneed him in the face and then kicked him in his back and upper cut him sending him flying into the air. Goku vanished and re-appeared and hit him over the head sending him crashing into the ground. Goku then launched a series of energy blast at the spot where Kakarot was. Soon someone appeared and hit Goku in the stomach and then grabbed him by his hair and pounded his face and then threw him crashing into the ground.

Kakarot soon got back to his feet and dusted himself off and looked at who attacked Goku…

"So I guess you decided to show yourself after being locked in your room for so long"

Goku also got back to his feet and began to stare at the person who attacked him…

"Who is that?"

Majin just watched as the whole scene unfolded before his very eyes…

"That is my son… he is named Gohan"

Goku just stared at Gohan…

"Why am I not surprised you have a son named Gohan"

Gohan just stared at him…

"Father I have news to report to you… the Tuffles have invaded Earth, and the DNA for the legendary Super Saiyan has been cloned… the one named Broly from their Earth is being revived as we speak"

Goku soon went into shock…

"WHAT?... YOU DIDN'T… YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING"

Kakarot dashed towards Goku…

"SHUT IT FOOL… ONCE I FINISH YOU OFF I WILL HAVE HIS POWER AND BECOME THE MORE FEARSOME FORCE IN THE UNIVERSE"

Goku grew angry and furious…

"YOU FOOL… YOU WILL DOOM US ALL"

"SHUT UP… YOU LITTLE BITCH"

Goku just snapped…

"SUPER KAIOKEN"

Kakarot eyes widen at how fast Goku moved; one second he was standing so far away and when he blinked Goku was right in front of him. Goku hit him across the face and sent him flying into the air. Gohan also tried to interfere but Goku blocked his attack and did fifty different strikes to his gut before Gohan could even blink. Before Gohan even realized he was struck, Goku re –appeared above Kakarot who was still flying through the air. He hit him sending him to the ground, but Goku appeared again and grabbed him and tossed him at a building. He also appeared again behind him striking him sending him crashing to the ground creating a giant crater.

Kakarot just got to his feet and stared at Goku…

"Wow… what power… you are more powerful then I expected… you are equal in power to me… so I guess if I even want to match you I will also have to go all the way…DEMONIC SUPER SAIYAN"

Soon the skies grew dark and Kakarot began to scream to the heavens. His eyes were black and his hair was blood red with black highlights, his pupils were white…

"NOW LET US BEGIN"

Both Kakarot and Goku dashed at each other. Hit for hit, blow for blow. The skies were unstable and even the vibrations from their strikes caused earthquakes. They didn't let up a single bit. Their fight could be felt across the planet.

Gohan and the others had stopped their fight with the young mystery young men who attacked them…

"What power… that must be coming from dad and that Kakarot guy"

Tru just stared at the distance…

'Kakarot is fighting at full power and by the look of it he is evenly matched with that other fighter who is taking him on'- Tru

Videl just looked at Gohan…

"GOHAN… do you know who is fighting Kakarot… it feels like he is fighting himself but the power is pure"

Asked Videl…

Piccolo and the others also all stopped when they felt the power…

"Amazing… Goku is even more powerful now then when we fought Majin Buu… at this rate he is going to kill himself"

Even Vegeta stopped to sense the power…

"Seems like Kakarot is fighting at full power… but the idiot is using Kaioken with his super saiyan powers… that is going to kill him if he keeps this up, and its seems like the other demonic saiyan is also going to kill himself if he also keeps this up… its time I showed up and showed them my new power"

Vegeta powered up and flew in the direction of the fight…

Goku and Kakarot both continued their fight at full speed. They kept pounding at each other with so much force it was amazing the amount of damage they were taking. Goku grabbed his armor and began to hit him in the gut and then he kneed his face and then he punched his face in as well. Kakarot kneed Goku in the groin and then kneed him in the face as well and then he grabbed him by his hair and used it as a way to hold on while he elbowed him in the face and chest and his gut. Goku head butted him and kicked him in the face sending him flying into the air. Goku flew up and grabbed him and brought him down to the ground in the form of a pile driver.

Bojack and Garlic jr. soon both got back up and watched as both saiyans fought it out. They decided to team up with Majin Buu and take on Gohan. Gohan transformed into his demonic super saiyan form and took all of them on.

Turles and Cooler were both on their way to the fight as well since they knew there were going to be some people gathering around to try and join the fight.

Trunks and Goten were both having the time of their life taking on the saiyans. However this all stopped once they felt the power of Goku and Kakarot…

"Wow Goten… your dad is going all out this time"

Goten just stared into the distance…

"Trunks we need to go and help him… what if he needs us"

"You might be right… well since these guys are way too weak I guess we can go where all the fun is"

Trunks and Goten both powered up and flew into the direction of the fight…

As many different fighters took off into the direction of the fight. Goku and Kakarot were both still pounding each other until one of them died. Majin was also having trouble taking on Gohan since he was too powerful.

"Goku… if you keep this up you are going to die… besides you need to stop them before they bring back that Legendary Super Saiyan"

Goku snapped back and realized that Buu was right…

"RIGHT!... I don't have time for this… so this should keep you occupied for now… SOLAR FLARE"

Kakarot flew right into that giving Goku the chance to sense his base and teleport there…

Gohan grew angry at Majin Buu did. He helped Goku realize the fight was pointless. Gohan hit Bojack across the face and kicked Garlic Jr. across the chest sending him flying across the area into a brick wall. He then dashed forward and grabbed Majin Buu by his face and blasted energy inside of him. Gohan kept doing this many different times.

"I WILL FINALLY GET RID OF YOU… THE LAST OF THE ORIGINAL Z-FIGHTERS… DEAD!"

Gohan said as he threw Majin Buu into the air and stuck both of his hands inside of his body and kept blasting large amounts of energy inside of him.

"NOW YOU ARE FINISHED"

Gohan then released a huge amount of power inside of him causing Majin Buu to be completely destroyed leaving no trace of his existence. Bojack stood back up and grew angry when he witnessed the death of Majin Buu.

"You will pay for that"

Gohan just dashed forward and pierced his body with his right arm. He pulled his arm out, and point it at Garlic Jr. who laid on the ground and shot a blast of energy blowing Garlic into different pieces of gore.

Gohan had killed Majin Buu. The last remaining member of the original Z-fighters was now gone. While this occurred Goku was fighting off the army of saiyans that attacked him why he searched for the location of the DNA of Broly. Soon he came into Kakarot's room. When he ran in, he saw a young beautiful woman. Goku was in shock to see the half naked girl in chains.

"Hello master… you look different today"

Goku soon sensed the other saiyans on their way to his locations…

'darn… I'm much too tired to handle all of them at once and I can not leave her here… they might kill her'- Goku

Goku dashed over and broke Chichi's chains and picked her up bridal style. Chichi blushed and looked into his eyes. Goku focused and used his instant transmission to teleport them to where this Earth's Broly was. The group of saiyans stormed the room looking for Goku. They all saw that Goku had taken Chichi with him, which was not a good thing because Kakarot would go into a saiyan rage once he found out.

Goku sat Chichi on a bed and stared at her…

"Where are we Master?"

Goku just stared her once again…

"I am not your master… I am Goku"

Goku explained the whole story to her and told her how he was from another universe. Chichi took the whole story well and just smiled at him.

"I could tell you were not my master… even thought you looked like him I knew something was off… you are much too kind, I see how pure hearted you are in your eyes… and I want to thank you for that"

Said Chichi as she stood up and kissed Goku on the lips.

End of Chapter

End of Season 1

What did you think… please review and comment…

I am sorry for the very late update but I needed that break to try and figure out in what direction the story was going. The twist and turns are not done yet.

Broly from Goku's Earth is being revived…

The Tuffles are now on earth...

Majin Buu is now Dead…

The Original Z-fighters are now all gone…

Goku has rescued Chichi…

Gohan also killed Bojack and Garlic Jr.

The truth about the saiyans has been revealed…

The war for earth has began and now the Z-fighters have even bigger problems…

It would Seem that Goku won round 2 against Kakarot… but how will it be the next time they meet…

Also who is Baby on this Earth…

Tune in next time for the start of season 2…

Chapter 9: Vegeta's Secret revealed…


	9. Vegeta's Secret Revealed

Dragon ball Z: War on Another Earth

I do not own Dragon ball Z or DBZ Kai…

Now let's Begin… the first Chapter for Season 2… The Tuffle Saga…

Chapter 9: Vegeta's Secret Revealed

"It would seem as if Bojack failed… with him now dead there is not much we can do unless we take action ourselves"

"Yes… however these saiyans from the other earth seem to be able to handle the problem on their own with out our help"

"No… if you watched closely then you noticed that the two saiyans were evenly matched in power and skill… however the one named Kakarot has brought a force even more powerful from the other Earth… if he brings him back to life in this world then we are all finished… we have no choice but to send him to the Earth"

"Isn't there another way?"

"NO!... Bojack failed! If we are going to save the universe then we will act and not rely on the saiyans"

"Yes Grand Kai… we will do as you say… isn't that right South, East, and West Kais"

They all nodded…

As they had their conversation the Supreme Kai was listening to their conversation as he planned on his own.

"That Grand Kai's ego is much too big for his own, we need these Saiyans to help us save the world… they are the only ones that can stop the demonic super saiyans… it looks like I am going to have to step in soon… if I don't do something then Grand Kai is going to have us all killed because he refuses to use the saiyans of the other Earth"

As Supreme Kai thought to himself Gohan stood in the carnage of his former enemies. He looked at his father and grinned.

"Father Majin Buu has been dealt with… he is no longer a problem for you to worry about"

Kakarot only smiled at his son's words. Soon before he could say anything someone with a much higher power level appeared before him.

"I see… you are here… well that saves me the trouble of looking for you myself"

The person who stood in front of him was none other then Vegeta…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… you have mistaken me for someone else… perhaps this Earth's version of my father… but I can assure you we have never met…. Kakarot"

Kakarot just smiled at him…

"I see… you must be the other Earth's King Vegeta's son instead of daughter… let me guess your name is also Vegeta"

"HAHAHAHA… you hit the nail on the head… you are much more powerful then I expected however you are at less then half of your average power level because of that battle you had with Kakarot… you are no match to me"

Vegeta stared at Kakarot until Gohan stepped forward…

"No but I am at full power and I am more then willing to send you to hell myself"

Vegeta just grinned…

"I see… this is something I have been wanting for a long time… a chance to fight and prove I am more powerful the Kakarot's son"

"Father you must leave and heal yourself I will handle this sack of shit"

Vegeta just grinned…

As they prepared for battle Goku was standing in shock wondering why this Earth's Chichi kissed him.

"What was that for"

"It was my way of saying thank you for saving me"

"But I don't understand at all"

"When my master Kakarot came to this world… he sent his armies to search and bring every healthy woman for breeding tools. I was once a fighter so they had a little trouble bringing me in… however he found interest in me and took me in for himself… Soon after a while I gave birth to his son, he named him Gohan…. My son was born the first demonic super saiyan in the last 35 years… there are four in total… Gohan, Princess Vegeta, Trunks and Kakarot… Kakarot says that Gohan is the most powerful but he is hiding his full strength, he is trying to reach Super Saiyan 4"

Goku just looked at her and let out a sigh and looked at her again…

"If he reaches Super Saiyan 4 then I won't be able to stop him… our only chance is for me to fuse with Vegeta or to reach Super Saiyan 4 myself"

Broly walked towards Goku and spoke his mind…

"Goku… if I may, why don't you just kill him now so he doesn't reach that level of power"

"If I confront him now I will more be killed before I can finish him since we are both out of power however he still has an army so the numbers game will come into play… but you are right… I have to stop him now… I'm not worried about him reaching Super Saiyan 4… I'm worried about him bringing back Broly… it took a Super Saiyan 2 to stop him and even then we had to fight him again"

As Goku spoke with Broly and Chichi, Kakarot was teleported back to his base and was now in the same room as his father. He looked at his father and grinned.

"How is he coming along?"

"It will take a week before we can restore him completely with the power you asked us to put into him… however I wanted to show you something interesting"

Bardock walked over and show him a hologram of many different worlds…

"What is this?"

"These are all the world in existence… in this world… you were born as a blonde child with a fox demon inside of you, you run around yelling believe it and hope to be the leader of your village"

"I am already annoyed by that world"

"In this world… you are a death god who fights hollows and also help out a place called soul society"

"Worthless"

"In this world… you and all your friends died against Androids and the son of a saiyan is the last fighter alive"

"Trash!"

"In this world… you run around claiming to want to be king of the pirates one day or something"

"That's annoying"

"That's not the point… once we are done here we can use our machine to travel to other worlds and conquer them all… we could not only control one universe but we can control them all"

"Sounds interesting… for right now I don't care… I want you to revive Broly so that I may claim my seat as the most powerful fighter in the universe"

Vegeta and Gohan were still having their face off while Kakarot was speaking with his father…

Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan 2 while Gohan transformed into his Super Saiyan3 form. They both dashed at each other and began their fight. Vegeta began with a series of strikes but Gohan was able to deflect them and counter with some strikes of his own but Vegeta just dodged and kneed him in the stomach. He then punched him in the face sending him flying in one direction. Vegeta put his arm out and shot ten different energy blast at Gohan.

They all connected. However Gohan was able to make it out of that almost unharmed. Gohan rushed at Vegeta elbowing him in the face. He then punched him in the gut five times with each fist and then did a spin kick and sent Vegeta flying this time around. He vanished and re-appeared in front of Vegeta, he hit him and rushed at him trying to attack him again but Vegeta countered this time and kicked him in the face. He grabbed him by the hair and began to knee his face in. Gohan stuck his hands out and blocked the knee. He punched Vegeta in the lower stomach and then gave him a upper cut.

He then kicked him sending him flying but Vegeta was just an after image. He turned around only to be hit in the jaw by Vegeta's hard right. Vegeta then put his hand next to his face and unleashed a huge energy blast at point blank. The blast sent Gohan flying straight into a building. Vegeta crossed his arms and began to laugh.

"You are no where near as powerful as your father… I'm only a Super Saiyan 2 and you are at 3… and yet you can't beat me"

Gohan got back to his feet and grew angry at the remakes Vegeta was making about him. He powered himself to his max power and transformed into a demonic Super Saiyan. Vegeta only grinned.

"About damn time… I was beginning to think this was just a waste of time"

Gohan dashed and re-appeared behind Vegeta. He hit Vegeta's back and sent him flying. He then appeared in front of him and sent him crashing into the building. He then appeared above him picking him up and crashing him through all 27 floors of the building. Vegeta tried to fight back but Gohan began to drag him across the floor. Vegeta shot an energy blast at his face causing him to let go.

Vegeta tried to kick him but he blocked the attack. Vegeta flew up and began to unleash a fury of energy blast. He unleashed more then 200 energy blast. By the time he was done Gohan rushed Vegeta and kneed him in the stomach and elbowed him in the back of the head sending him falling to the ground. However he grabbed Vegeta and brought him down in the form of a pile driver creating a crater. Gohan jumped back to his feet and stared at Vegeta who laid on the ground not moving.

"Worthless"

Gohan prepared for his final attack until Vegeta vanished from the ground and re-appeared behind him. He double kneed him in the back of the head and did a spin kick kicking him in the side of the head as well. Sending him crashing into the ground. Gohan got back to his feet soon after hitting the ground. He looked up at Vegeta and grinned.

"Is that all you have left?"

Vegeta only grinned…

"Well since you put it that way I suppose the warm ups are now over… now it's time for me to show you a power that I have yet to show Kakarot"

(warming… this comes from Dragonball Raging Blast so this form is now official for Vegeta)

Vegeta began to power himself up. He was screaming at the top of his lungs to the heaven as he unleashed his full fury. He eyes were now pale and his hair began to stick out even more. He screamed as the energy blew everything away from him. Even Gohan was amazed to see his level of power. Vegeta's hair began to get longer. He screamed last time even louder and by the time he was done he had long golden blonde hair with no eyebrows.

"I have yet to practice this form so it takes a while for me to finish… I didn't take as long as Kakarot but then again he is a show off"

Vegeta was now a Super Saiyan 3…

Meanwhile…

King Vegeta was walking down a strange hall way of a unknown skip. The patterns on the walls reminded him of the Tuffles. He walked into a room where Baby the leader of the Tuffles was standing facing out side a window.

"What brings you here King Vegeta"

"You know why I am here… Kakarot is a demon and our people are at his mercy… also these Saiyans from the other Earth are far more powerful then we are… I don't care anymore… there is only one way we can stop Kakarot and the demonic super saiyans"

"You are right… so it is settled… once this is done… we will be known as King Baby Vegeta"

Elsewhere…

West Kai was seen walking up to the Grand Kai…

"Sir he is he"

Soon a young man with long black hair walked into the room…

"Aw yes… the creation of Dr. Gero… Super Android 17… I want you to go down to Earth and kill Kakarot"

"Understood"

End of Chapter

Please Review and comment…

New Enemies…

New Alliances…

New Revelations…

New Threats…

New Forms of Super Saiyan...

And New Battles…

Tune in for dragon ball z…

Chapter 10: The All out battle begins…

A/N… Wow… this story is almost half way over… the first season was the first ark… the new Earth Ark… this is the Tuffle Ark… the new season will be the last season… The World End Ark…

To mark the release of my half way point I am going to have a special battle and even a special chapter… a chapter that explains the past of all the Z-fighters of this world before they were all killed…

The half way marker is chapter 12…


End file.
